depositaryofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
The 60th Variable Point
=60th Variable Point= ''12:00 noon/midnight And'' ''Time Variable Points of 00:60 am/pm'' Until purposively created as in this page, the 00:60 time variable does not exist. All clocks since time immemorial were so designed that upon reaching the 59th minute, thereafter following shall be the hour proceeding the 00.00 variable where what proceeds 1:60 is 2:00. For strict assignment of DomainNames, and such other significant purposes, we cannot qualify in strict terms the congruence between 1:60 and 2:00. This is because the former a sub-variable belonging to the HOUR OF ONE and in so being is the end-point variable of that hour. Variable 2:00 cannot take the place of the 1:00 variable because 2:00 is a sub-variable of the HOUR OF TWO being its beginning-point variable. Otherwise considered, time points ending ##:00 shall be a sub-point variables of two different hour-points ''where 1:60 both end-point variable of 1:00 and beginning-point variable of 2:00). The same is not the case principle in other numerical systems existing. When we say, for example, there are 30 days in the month of January, we have to reach the count of the '30th day' being the end-point variable of that month. What follows 30th January is 31st not February 00. Relating with time, when we say there are '60' minutes in an hour, we should likewise reach the '60th minute' in the chronological count where there should be a particular variable as 1:60 or 2:60 and so on. Prevailing contrary argument that time an ''exception ''being a ''cycle count will not hold as standard principle because we should consider as equally significant an element the principle of consistency in the assignment of values for family/class integers (family integers of FIRST HOUR are 1:01... 1:02... to 1:60 supposedly so). Such counter argumentation will only bring us to an equally if not more perplex similar inquiry; whether family/class integers of time should begin in I'':00' or ''I:'01''? Theformer shall mean to run conflict with 12:60' which shall be a variable that will not come to pass because it will be superseded the moment if reaches its point-in-time (as it will be replaced by 1:00.) It would be like being aborted even before it be conceived. The paramount case argument is actually that it is only time that we seem to have signled-out that starts its count or otherwise initiates chronology in '00:00 'base point. All other chronology starts with NUMBER 1 thus without encountering any conflict on intersecting points. Ideally in our prevailing numerical system, we end (and not start) with 0 thus saying the first hundredth count ends with 1'00'' not in the 99th count where the first Hundredth-count-series starts with 1''01'' and not in 1''00'' as is used in TIME NUMERICAL SEQUENCING. The same holds true with counting principles on measurements, for example. The start of counting sequence of 1 foot is ONE INCH ending in ONE FOOT and not in 00 inch as to end in 11th inch. To argue even that time is a numerical count within a cycle (which ends where it begins) shall again run counter with the principle on numerical count of our calendar which is also a cyclical chronology where the ending and beginning points likewise intersect (December 31 vis-a-vis January 1) unlike intersections of 11:60 and 12:00 where there is a static/stagnant and instantaneous congruence of intersecting variables). Thus again the question; why have singled-out time start its hands counting from zero and not from one? Of course we recognize that time is one such numeric chronology of a defined standard unit of measurement with graduating scales of levels (milliseconds to seconds to minutes, to hours, and back). The interface between those levels of scales necessarily result to some kind or an irregularity in the properties on any of the integer within the integer-series. That is, 60 seconds shall be superseded by that unit next higher in its graduating scale which is the unit of MINUTES level Counting within certain chronology-level proceeds towards ending such level but without the necessity of changing any of the compounded units within its expression continuing therefore as exactly the same as the way it started in its previous scaling level. Time starts in seconds (common human framing of unit of time) where the other next level-units (minutes and hours) at that instance are still assigned a negative value. 00.07 for example even if it is only an expression of continuing seconds, the same may, as a matter of being correct, actually, that expression shall still be co onunit of seconly an expression that is in secs is not taken as expression of seconds but as expression of a given point in time. As counting proceeds, the unit-variable of SECONDS changes as counting proceeds a graduating scale. Unlike the graduating units of the calendar when any given date is always understood a combination of three units: day-month-year, expression of time is always taken a single unit of measurement. With calendar units, we can express the date only in month or day (She last visited last February; or, She signed a 60-day term Contract) Single-unit expression of date totally isolates that unit from the other units of its class Expressions of units of time which as we commonly know always a compounded variable of the units HOUR-MINUTES-SECONDS may also be expressed using only any one of those units (simmer for about 90 minutes; or, shall be delivered in 48 hours), the sing-unit expression does not isolate that unit but converts the other compounding units to be taken in summation of such compounded-units of that particularly pertained measure of time. But more than the seemingly technical distinction of time’s expression protocol, it is the simple observation this pages intends to signify that in the counting process of the chronology of the numerical-series of time, the 60th numerical point is, as a matter-of-fact, a mere ideal -- as against being an actual – variable of time. It is that point in time that exists only as an idea (hence, ideal). We know there is such a 60th count in the numeric-chronology of time but such count exist mental and may not – cannot – be realized in real- or actual-time. The 60th count is that same value of the point 00 transitional point in the count-series of time; one rare “real” variable that ends on the point where it has almost begun... erased when it is about to be written... With time, the 60th VARIABLE POINT where intersecting transition of its units collide, EXPIRES just as almost it be concluded and satisfied... It leaves our consciousness just as before it has almost arrived. And it ceases to be when it is just about to have become. When just as that point in time comes when seconds matures to minute and minutes to time, that very exact point of transition expires, this article cant help but ask: did the transition actually transpire? Or just like the 60th variable point merely ideal. It did transpire but only in the mind. A mere memory. Something in reality that our minds will never forget – something our subconscious were made to remember long before it ever could have had happened hence, whether it did happened or not, memory remains and we shall always remember... In concluding let me as one most common practical relevance of what this article is about. In setting the time in any of your electronic device for example (be it you laptop or iphone or home entertainment device), by using the 12-hour expression where you have to necessarily suffix the expression with either am '''or '''pm as indicators of either the 1st or the 2nd halves respectively of the 24-hour cycle of time. As what this this paper may suggest an extraordinarily controversial deviation from the common fundamentals of reality protocols but to which all society seems oblivious about (ignorance which makes the extraordinary all the more intriguing), I present the more sublime suggestions of the very object of this article in the most simplistic articulation I can afford the reader under the following visual representations: If 1159 in a 24 hour expression equal to 1159 am Where 23.59 equal to 11:59 pm, kindly fill the blanks in the following chronology of the correct suffic : 24-hr 12-hr 11.58 is 11:58 am 11.59 is 11:59 am .00 is 00:00 ___ 12.01 is 00:01 pm 12.02 is 00:02 pm 23.58 is 11:58 pm 23.59 is 11:59 pm 24.00 is 00:00 ' ' .00 is 00:00 ___ 00.01 is 00:01 am 00.02 is 00:02 am Based on the above, these pages leads the reader to the following not so common trivia: Read further and discover why international protocol on the assignment of time suggix exclusive only the choices between AM and PM. Is midnight or high noon difficult to spell electronically? If midnight referred to as midnight suggesting the middle of the night, why is noon which is the middle of the day reffered to as noon and not midday? If midnight is set as 12:00 midnight where midnight means the middle of the night, does it not run counter with reality that midnight actually is the end of the day and should therefore be referred to as the endday or day’s end and not its middle? Why is midnight and midday at 12:00. Does it not conflict with what to nature is time as it defines day vs night. As per nature being dictated by the universe, day is or are the hours of the day when the sun visible in that half vantage side of the earth and where night is defined when the sun is hidden from sight fromthe other vatage side. Simply said, day is when theres sunshine and night when darkness comes.When what we mean with 1:00 pm as per internationally designated abbreviation as that ''first hour (1:00) past morning (pm), does not the expression (we even regard as sometimes scientific or even military) as bellying the very truth right under our nosse and right before our eyes. How can it be past morning when the sun is just about to set atop our heads?'' But given the expressions we have assigned with time, no, I don’t believe neither judge nor scientist or them both combines shall suffice give us any satisfying alibie unless we redefine what is written in our dictionaries atlases and encyclopedia in which case not a doctor or engineer but a lexicographer. As to the hour of this writing, the premises most subliminal the what these pages generally discussed still requires more than a monokel to let surfacean the bold revelation. For now, sufficethe serving of appetizer in conditioning for a healthy serving of the banquet about be served.That is, if at all we can afford the printed figureS on the menu. Nakahain na nga po. Lamang, may isang tanong. Huling tanong. May pambayad po ba tayo? Kung para tuklasin ang totoo, may kabayaran pong sisingilin sa atin ang sino o anomang tutuklasing reyalidad at katotohanan. To this thoughT, I cite the movie TOY STORY 2 particularly the characternamed Buzz Lightyear. All the while, Buzz thought he is a ranger from outer space either sent for a mission or had a ship wrek here on eart. As a toy, he is designed with a simple program to speak and move and do simple calculations (or think) like the character which he is intented to portray in so being a toy... a space ranger. In one of the complications of the story complementing the building of the climax, overwhelming reality left buzz with no choice but to rethink what he believes or who he thinks of himself. And just as a toy at that and worse is just a character in that movie, it amazes me really how buzz broke many an audience heart on that scene when he finally had to accept he is, after all, jost a toy. Not a space ranger, With no special inter galactic gatdgets and most of all, everything the he knows of himself – that is everything that he is and all that he is programmed is anything but real and nothing but all lies. For buzz, what is in stored is one truth bigger than he is. Hence it took all and everything he is -0- and more—if only for that truth to be revealed. Given for example the same dilemma, how much do we think are we ready to convey intender of payment for the truth we wanted revealed truths we think need to find out. But just like all any investment principle will always suggest, the higher the risk the better the yields, as in the bigger the bet, the better the chances. Lastly now before I close this pages and lead the reader to a yet another portal, let me leave the following grain of wisdom... In any journey, it is not there we intend to go that makes our of our journys significant. More than the portals and terminals were we either begin or end all steps of eachjourney, it is the process -- our experiences along the way– that mostly matters. . . that makes every journey significant. Magandang Araw pong muli at maligayang paglalakbay! MABUHAY! Angmayakda 10:27, Abril 4, 2012 (UTC) Kaurian:UnangPahina Kaurian:Content Kaurian:File Kaurian:Browse